


Moving In Day

by Han502653



Series: the Karairi Story [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, both these idiots are awkward and we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han502653/pseuds/Han502653
Summary: Irina moves in with Karasuma today--she isnotnervous.Irina is moving in today--he isnotnervous.(A story on the awkwardness of moving in together.)





	Moving In Day

Irina wasn’t nervous.

It was stupid to be nervous.

She’d known Karasuma for almost a year now. She was a—or… well… _had_ been the leading honeypot in the whole _world_. She’d interjected herself into all sorts of social situations—parties, random meetings on the street, people’s bedrooms—with no problem or even the slightest flutters of nerves.

It didn’t matter that part of her was still confused—why offer his house—why not make it clear it was temporary—why offer it in such a roundabout way…

It didn’t matter that it’s been years since she had anything like a real home—instead of a temporary abode—usually a hotel or a lovers home—until she was off to the other side of the world again.

It just didn’t matter.

She _wasn’t_ nervous.

Karasuma was not nervous.

He was just… a _bit_ apprehensive.

Irina was a handful already—being in such close proximity to her for near to twenty-four hours many days… was just a bit of an unnerving thought.

And not because he hadn’t lived with anyone since his time in the army.

At least… not mostly.

But he had offered—and he didn’t want to go back on his word. Especially with how excited Irina had seemed.

Which was another concern—her excitement and some of her behaviors following his offer made him worry that… he may have led her on a bit. And that in result he would have to explain some things once she arrived.

A conversation he wasn’t looking forward to at _all._

So yes, he was a bit… _apprehensive_ about today.

But he certainly wasn’t nervous—that would be ridiculous.

The cab pulled up to a small building. Irina peered out the window in curiosity and totally not to delay getting out. It wasn’t exactly what she was expected. He lived a little further out from the Ministry of Defense than she would have thought—though not by much—and lived in a small apartment complex of what looked like four apartments.

She just… hadn’t expected that—though she really hadn’t expected much of anything. She could have seen him in a tiny apartment a block from where he usually worked—or he could have seen him in a small house—so he didn’t share a wall with anyone because of governmental secrets or whatever.

But instead he kind of lived in-between—in the right bottom apartment of a surprisingly spacious four apartment building, backed away from the road by four parking spots in front of it.

She knew _that_ because Karasuma was waiting on that porch.

She was _not_ nervous.

He approached as she got out, circling around his car in its parking spot. Irina was glad she had decided to leave her car in the garage where she was paying to store it—there was four parking spots and four apartments—no room for hers.

She would have to find a closer garage.

“Hello,” she tried awkwardly as he stopped. He nodded at her as the cabbie popped the trunk and she took the distraction and turned to pull out her bags.

The trunk was rather full. She had four suitcases and a backpack—if she was going to be living somewhere she had figured she should pick up at least a little bit of her stored items. Who knew what kind of jobs she may get as part of the MOD. She… certainty didn’t.

She noticed Karasuma eyeing her suitcases as she pulled the last one out of the back of the cab.

“What,” she defended and he looked up to her with a raised eyebrow. “This is all for work.”

“Really?”

She humphed as she pulled the backpack onto her shoulders. “Yes. You never know what kind of style is necessary for a job.”

He didn’t push further, instead picking up two of the suitcases and heading towards the house.

Irina _totally_ didn’t hesitate to follow him—butterflies definitely not fluttering in her stomach in excited anxiety—and certainly she didn’t swallow nervously before she convinced her legs to move, rolling the two other suitcases behind her.

Karasuma’s apartment was as surprisingly spacious as she had guessed from the outside. Passed a small slightly sunken entrance hall where they removed their shoes, led to an open living area. Behind it was a kitchen—two arches separating it from the living room and the hall to the right. Doors lined down the hall—and Irina could also just barely see another door past the kitchen area.

“This will be your room.”

Karasuma led her to the second door on the right, opening it into a small bedroom.

It had a double bed—a made, dressed, double bed.

Irina hadn’t been expecting _that_ at all either—Karasuma having a guest room—but in hindsight she shouldn’t have been completely surprised.

Part of Irina—one in which she was trying to ignore at the moment—had been hoping he lived in a small one bedroom house—and uh-oh they would have to share the bed.

(It would have been the ultimate answer to her question—of whether he was just being friendly or meant something… different…)

But no way would he have offered if he didn’t have room for her… and even if he had knowing him he would have slept on a couch or something…

Still the double bed surprised her—who would _he_ have coming over—and part of her considered the idea that maybe he’d’ bought it for her. She discarded that idea rather quickly as she walked past him into the room. The bed and blankets were worn—not horrible so and certainly clean—but also certainty not new.

“I made the bed so you wouldn’t have to worry about it,” Karasuma said as he came in behind her. “Feel free to change the sheets if you want.”

Irina blushed. She hadn’t even thought about sheets, or blankets, or pillow cases—and how that was something someone bought. She’d never bought her own sheets before—living instead in hotels and her lover’s vacation homes and before that wherever Lovro had set up shop for the night.

“It’s… fine.”

“Let me show you the rest of the house before you start unpacking.”

She nodded, dropping her backpack on the bed, and followed him out the room. The door of her new room opened up to the tiny strip of wall between the living area and the arch to the kitchen from the hall way and he nodded towards the living room.

“There is a TV and couch… I don’t have many channels so if that’s something you want we’ll have to deal with that later.” He then led her into the kitchen. It was cozy, a small table shoved into the corner that probably could snuggly fit four if pulled out but at the moment could only handle two. There was a fridge, sink, stove, and a little counter space. Though to Irina’s disappointment but unsurprise no oven.

“That closet is the pantry—I store most of the non-perishable food in there,” he told her and then pointed out where he stored what dishes and utensils before heading out and towards the back of the house.

Irina quietly peeked into the pantry as Karasuma turned away and rolled her eyes. There were several cases of that brand of instant ramen Karasuma had often eaten for lunch at school. Frankly it was amazing he kept such a body at his age with a diet like that.

She wondered if he knew how to cook at all. Certainty a little bit—he would have gone through the same kind of Home EC as the brats did after all—or something like it.

“Irina?”

“Coming!” she yelped and scurried out of the kitchen, finding him down the hall. She sheepishly walked up to him and he nodded to the room on her left.

“This is my room,” was all he said and Irina couldn’t help but peer through the open door.

It was more furnished than the living room which had a couch, tiny table and TV and not much else, but not by much. A desk was shoved into a corner with a desk lamp and his laptop on top, his briefcase leaning against its legs. A filing cabinet was shoved right up beside it on top of which was a printer. There was also a small bookshelf packed full of books.

And then there was the bed.

It was _completely_ typical that Karasuma would have a single bed.

And she was _not_ disappointed… not at _all._

“And the bathroom is over here,” he continued and Irina looked to her right. She was a bit thrilled to see the bathroom had a tub—though it was a bit small—as well as a shower. She could already imagine taking a good long soak in it. “The closet there is where all the towels and washcloths are—as well as stored soap and what not. You can put any towels and toiletries you have there.”

Again Irina blushed. Towels… that would be a normal thing to own and bring when you moved wouldn’t it…

Still sheepish she turned to the side to let Karasuma pass and he led her back to the front of the house and the last doors.

“The closets in the hall are for general storage, though the middle one hold the washer and dryer,” he told her as they passed it. “And this room I’ve used as a gym. You can use it if you want.”

He opened the door and what had once been the smallest bedroom now held weights, a pull up bar, several mats stored away carefully, and a few other odds and ends. There was only one machine—some kind of multiple use one, tucked as close to the wall as possible for the moment. This let the middle of the floor clear—and Irina couldn’t help but think it looked just barely big enough to do some basic sparing in.

Not that she was imaging sparing with… wrestling… with… Karasuma…

_Mmmmmmmmm_

“And that’s it.”

Irina snapped from her daydream, flustered and hot she turned away from Karasuma until she gained some control of herself and internally cursed at herself.

She’d promised she wouldn’t be like that. She promised she would accept his no and not be pushy and flirty and…

And ruin what she already didn’t deserve.

“Right!” she said, clearing her throat. “I should get on with unpacking then…”

She tried to scurry out of the room, only to realize Karasuma was in the way—making things several times more awkward as she almost ran right into his chest and he had to shift to let her go.

And when she finally made her escape she would swear she felt his eyes boring into the back of her head.

Karasuma wasn’t really sure why showing Irina the gym would suddenly fluster her—nor did he really want to know. Still he found himself at a lost. Irina hadn’t asked for help unpacking—and it would be… _odd_ if he followed her into what was now _her_ room, even more so as she was obviously flustered about something. Plus, if he wanted to be sure there would be boundaries in this… _partnership_ —he would have to follow them as well. It was her room now—and he wouldn’t enter it unasked needlessly.

But it did leave him feeling a bit… odd. Having another person doing something in his house without him being there…

But it was _their_ house now, really—so he would just have to get used to it.

Eventually he decided to just get some work done as he waited for Irina to reappear.

The house really wasn’t what she had expected. A spacious three bedroom—even if one had been “converted” into something of a gym—apartment for a single man in his late twenties. A guest room with a double bed already prepared if otherwise not really furnished.

She wondered why he had a double bed at all—even ignoring spending money to have three bed rooms. She could understand the gym but this…

Maybe he used this one for sex to keep his own bed clean?

Irina groaned and rubbed at her temples. Why did her thoughts always jump like that… and then she looked to her other source of frustration.

The room’s closet wasn’t big enough for all her clothing… not by a long shot.

Maybe she should have just left them in France. She’d done fine the last year with a single suitcase—she could handle longer.

But… if this was a… at least, kind of, permanent situation… then… well she would like to eventually get all her things in one place…

Maybe she would just need to get a storage locker here in Japan…

Groaning Irina turned and grabbed her backpack—which was mostly filled with toiletries—and headed to the bathroom.

She couldn’t help but peak into Karasuma’s room though—spotting him at his desk on his laptop. He had taken his jacket off and left it over the chair—but was otherwise still in his suit. Irina was rather disappointed… she had been hoping that when she arrived she may have gotten the chance to see what Karasuma considered casual wear.

Maybe he really did live in suits.

Disappointing…

Not that suits weren’t sexy at times but they could get… old rather fast.

“Do you need something?”

Irina bit her cheek in order to stop an incoming yelp and with effort managed to stop her blush through sheer will. “No… just putting my toiletries away.” Seeing as that didn’t explain why she’d glanced in she continued in a rush. “Do you care where I put them?”

“No—put them wherever.”

“Right…”

He nodded and turned back to his computer. Awkward Irina slipped into the bathroom.

Karasuma’s toiletries were limited—though he had several of each stored away in the closet. A shampoo and conditioner mix, toothpaste and toothbrush, bar soap, razors and shaving cream, and hair gel. She left her toothpaste and toothbrush by the sink with his, and after a few different tries finally gave up on placing her washing supplies near the shower—and simply moved Karasuma’s stuff all onto one half shelf and organized hers as best she could.

She was rather proud when she was done. She thought she had done a good job—especially since back at the hotel it had often been a bit… _less_ organized.

Maybe she could get this roommate thing down. Just be clean, pay your share, and considerate of others alone time. That’s what google had said.

She could do this!

“What is… all this?”

Irina stared at him. “My toiletries.”

“You need all this?” He couldn’t help the exasperation in his voice. Perhaps it wasn’t fair—they all fit into the closest and he could still get to his items easily so it wasn’t as if it was making a mess. Still… there was _so_ much stuff.

Irina’s face went cold. “My body is my biggest asset,” she told him. “And this is how I keep it in top shape.” She turned to the closet and began pointing to each item, describing its use, before moving onto the next one.

Karasuma couldn’t help but feel a bit foolish as she continued—because she wasn’t wrong. In Irina’s former line of work her body had been her biggest asset and now… well, in what was likely be her new job it still would be.

And even if it hadn’t been… his comment had been rather rude.

“I’m sorry,” he said, but only once she finished so he wouldn’t interrupt. “That was rude of me.”

Her anger melted off her face, and at first she seemed surprised, before she huffed away in a fluster, glancing into the closet instead of at him. She mumbled something—he didn’t know what—and the room fell into an awkward silence.

Karasuma had to resist the urge to scratch at the back of his neck.

“So, you’re done unpacking?”

She hesitated, a mix of embarrassment and maybe some of the defensiveness crossing her face. He raised an eyebrow.

“No…” she admitted. “I ran out of closet space…”

She led him to her room and showed him. The closet was filled with dresses and jackets—and he could only assume that the drawers at the bottom were filled with undergarments and the like, but outfits still were carefully laid out over the bed.

And some of them were… odd…

There were jeans with worn and ripped patches, a leather jacket with metal studs, a kimono and a suit among others.

He’d seen Irina in her… well, in what he had assumed at least was her normal wear, and he’d seen her in her training outfit as well as her “teacher” wear—but never would he have imagined her in some of these outfits.

“What?”

Remembering what had just happened, he tried to be more careful with his words. “I just didn’t think… you would wear some of this?”

She rolled her eyes, though her cheeks were a bit pink. “You never know what a job requires.”

He nodded. In hindsight it made sense but also…

He wondered if given complete free reign what Irina’s style would be. She’d kept to her first style he had seen her in for half the year or more—but was that because she truly liked it that much or because she had started out like that.

“We’ll have to get you a dresser of some kind,” he told her and was bemused by the surprise the flashed past her expression. “You’ll need a desk as well—you’ll have paperwork to do once you start.”

He could feel the distaste as she pouted. “Can’t you do my paperwork?”

He fought to roll his eyes. “No.”

She grumbled a bit—but he was pretty sure it was for show, and he turned. “Come on—I know a place nearby.”

They returned with more furniture then Karasuma had expected.

Two dressers and some boxes to go under the bed, a vanity Irina had really wanted to store her makeup and the desk Karasuma had suggested.

Irina had paid for it all without complaint or even a joking attempt to convince him to foot the bill.

It also took far longer to put together than he had expected—perhaps a bit longer than it really should for two adults, but later that night they were done.

“God, I’m tired,” Irina mumbled with a stretch. “But it doesn’t look… that bad.”

Karasuma cracked his back as he stood and then looked around. The room was significantly more crowded, though not to the point of being overly difficult to move around. Irina had put away her clothes in the dressers, her makeup on the vanity, her tablet sat in the center of her new desk with a few pens she’d had.

He grunted in agreement.

Irina grimaced. “Ugh—I’m sweaty. I think I’m going to shower than go to bed…” she trailed off a bit, peering at him from the corner of her eye. Nervously, as if asking permission, or if it was okay.

He shrugged. Of course it was though… he supposed the idea of Irina showering in his… their apartment was a bit… odd for him as well.

Karasuma glanced around the room again as Irina passed him in a yawn to the bathroom. At first he’d been somewhat exasperated if unsurprised when he saw Irina pull suitcase after suitcase out of the cab. Now though, as he looked around to the furniture full room he realized just how bare the room was. She’d come with a lot of clothes, makeup, skin and hair care products, a box that she had hidden in the back of the closet red faced, and…. not much else. The only personal thing in the room that he could see was the framed image of the student’s classroom picture—the one Korosensei had taken, and a card that he could only assume the children had given her.

Otherwise—it was bare. Bare for anything but what Irina used at least as much for work as she didn’t.

He turned away. This room was Irina’s now and no longer a place he could go as he pleased anymore.

Irina paused in the doorway of the bathroom, wrung her nightgown nervously a few times, and then turned around. Karasuma was coming up behind her and stopped at her turn. He raised an eyebrow.

“Why did you ask me to live with you? I kind of understand why you asked me to work at the Ministry of Defense… and I… _appreciate_ that, but I could have easily found a place to live on my own, and…”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Irina huffed. “ _Nothing_ about _you_ is obvious.”

Karasuma let out a long suffering sigh—which Irina felt was a bit rich coming from him. “Irina. ‘Whether you save a life or you kill… I suppose it depends on the people and world around you.’ That is something I realized after the incident with the Reaper.”

Irritation flooded through her but it was skin deep. Beneath it her stomach dropped and she glanced away. Karasuma was just trying to keep an eye on her. Make sure she didn’t go around killing more people—at least non-state sanctioned killing.

He must have no trust in her—to want her _this_ close to him.

“Figures,” she muttered. The irritation, the disappointment, and the hurt battling out in her veins. She turned back to the bathroom “You’re just being my watchdog then.”

“No.”

Karasuma’s voice was full of frustration, but as Irina turned back—irritation quickly winning—she found he didn’t… _look_ like he was particularly irritated with _her_.

“I didn’t ask you here to watch you. You do not need watching.”

“Then why?” Irina pushed, even if she felt a bit relived. Karasuma’s voice had been very firm, believable.

He _did_ trust her.

Karasuma huffed again, and Irina could see a bit of color on his cheeks and didn’t _that_ make her stomach do flips with unwanted hope.

Finally he looked away and down the hall. “I don’t know.”

“What?” Irina replied flatly. What did _that_ mean? How could he not know?

“I don’t know. I didn’t think when I made the offer, it just came out.”

 _Oh_. Irina wondered if he regretted it. She wondered if she was making him regret it now.

“But I thought about it since then—and I’m not opposed to the idea.” Briefly he brought his eyes back to hers before glancing away again. Irina meanwhile couldn’t tear her gaze from his face, her heart thumping in her chest. “Like I said before…I don’t want to see you end up like you were with the Reaper. Numb and miserable and alone—and if I can help then I want to.”

Irina’s face warmed. She swallowed.

“Plus…” Karasuma continued on after a long moment. “I suppose it would have been odd… not seeing you almost every day—after the last year.”

Irina’s face burned, and she stumbled through words for a second as the situation became increasingly awkward before she finally managed to wrangle her tongue. “Ah…right…of coarse…I’m going to…to shower now,” she excused lamely, ducking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Leaning up against the door a slow smile spread across her face as she heard Karasuma move and enter his room.

He didn’t feel like she did. She knew that. But… but he _cared_. He did. She wasn’t just some person he was putting up with for work.

It had been a long time since she had a friend…

Irina’s smile brightened and she hummed as she readied her shower.

She could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea that Karasuma is honestly not great with words or emotions. Also it doesn't help that Japan is an indirect conversation culture, and Serbia a direct conversation culture. Irina knows that--as part of her fluently--but her biases from her crush messes her up a bit, leading to confusion. She just wants him to be blunt dammit!
> 
> XD. I hope people enjoy!


End file.
